


No Turtles Club

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Spoilers for Episode 60, Turtles, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: A club against Turtles is formed, to take down the terrifying creatures.





	No Turtles Club

Turtles, are like spiders, in the fact that Nott is apparently the only one who can fucking get rid of them because a guy she is with is terrified of them. 

Yeza’s spider fear is understandable though, Fjord with turtles is just sad. The snapping turtle though? That one was fucking awful. She’ll be a part of the No Turtles Club he jokingly proposed for any an all turtles bigger than Frumpkin. 

So the club exists, and Fjord and Nott are the only members of it for about three hours, when Yasha and Jester join the club immediately after hearing about it. 

It’s a cool club, there’s absolutely no group meetings or agenda of things to do like Nott is used to clubs having. It’s the best outcome for any club, in her opinion. She doesn’t protest when Fjord and Jester start brainstorming activities and group meeting dates, but she does lock them in a room together to do that because she’s been trying for weeks and it’s the best excuse for it now. 

She tells Yeza about it when they go back to him, and his cute confused expression is just as understandable as his fear of tiny spiders biting at his wonderfully adorable feet. He doesn’t understand the sudden turtle hatred, but he takes it in stride. 

Nott is going to need to talk to him about being so agreeable and understanding about everything, at some point. But not today because it’s good for him in this case! She’ll work on making him stand up for himself more later, when they have time to fix and heal what’s been broken properly. 

He’s supportive, is what’s important, and gives her a scrap of fabric later she thinks is meant to be a flag with a crossed out circle on it, a turtle shell design in the middle of the red circle ‘x’. It’s cute. 

Caleb, unfortunately, doesn’t seem to appreciate the club when he learns of it. Even though it’s his fault for mixing up the different turtles in the first place. He starts his own club that the rest of the group joins, The Turtles are Actually Okay and You Are All Overreacting club. Also known as TTAOYAAOC. A nonsense acronym that sucks and is far inferior to the NTC, which is short and much easier to say. 

He doesn’t have any flags or activities for his club. NTC is powerful and good, and together they’ll… Nott figures they’ll probably not do anything, really. 

It isn’t like they can just go around killing every turtle in existence ever, after all. That would take way to long, and some are in the ocean and lakes. 

It’s just a silly club Nott’s going along with to make Fjord feel better about himself, after being terrorized by a little turtle. 

 

 


End file.
